What's Wanted
by Zaan299
Summary: Jinx is not sure about her relationship with Raven anymore. The empath has been distsant for a while and the ex-thief isn't sure if things will work out. Raven feels guilty for her actions of late. Will she wash away Jinxs' doubt and will they both get what's wanted?


**Well well well. Looks like I've finally gotten my first one shot done! God, feels like forever and a half since I've started on my first post here. I hope you really all enjoy what you read here and feel free to leave a comment, review, suggestion, or whatever you deem necessary.**

**First off, I'd like to state that this oneshot takes place after the last season and our favorite couple have grown considerably. They are no longer teens, they are about mid twenties and that will make more sense as you read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, with the exception to the idea of this story.**

* * *

The pinkette was nervously pacing the living room floor in front of the couch, Starfires' eyes keeping track with her pace as she floated upside down. Changling was slowly losing patience, as she was walking in front of the TV while he was trying to play a game. After fifteen minutes of this Changling was about to tell her off, but Starfire beat him to the punch, "Friend Jinx, why do you walk back and forth? Is something wrong?"

Jinx snapped out of her daze and walked to where her female friend was floating, thus leaving Changling to enjoy his game without interruption. Her eyes were unfocused, but she still responded, "Sorry Kori... I'm just a little distracted."

"I'll say." the green one muttered from the couch.

Starfire scooped Jinx in her arms, "Come, we will talk in my chambers."

Jinx flailed a little, "Hey! C'mon Kori! I can walk, put me down!" they were already in front of the door to Starfires' room when she did as her friend said. "Thanks... but don't do it again!"

Star just grinned, "You must be most upset if that bothered you so." she frowned, "Come, let us discuss your troubles." the door opened and the duo stepped into the purple themed room. Star set them on the circular bed. "What troubles you friend Jinx?"

The feline caught on to the aliens mistake, "Hey! What did I tell you about that?"

Kori nodded, "My apologies. What troubles you friend Jenny?"

Jen looked to the floor, "I... I'm just not sure anymore."

Her hands were taken by the alien. "Please. If there is anything I can do-"

Jinx shook her head, "No, it's just-" she paused and took a shaky breath before taking her hands back, "I'm not sure about Rachel and me anymore."

Star cocked her head, "I don't understand. What is the problem?"

Jen plopped on the bed, eagle spread, "It's just... She's been a little different lately. A bit more distant. I just-"

"You think you two may have grown apart?" judging from the look in her friends eyes Kori knew she came to the correct conclusion. "I see."

Jinx swallowed a lump in her throat and propped up on her elbows, "What should I do?" she shifted, "I mean, I don't-"

She was interrupted by a nearly suffocating hug from the alien, then was let go, "Do not worry so much. Friend Raven loves you most dearly and she would never do anything to hurt you."

Jinx looked doubtful as she contemplated those words, biting her lower lip, "But how do you know Star? I mean, it's been a while, like five years. She could have gotten bored of me! Or found someone else. Or-"

Starfire held up a hand to stop her, "Please do not say that! Raven may be acting strange, but I am certain her intentions and actions of late are nothing to 'get worked up about'." She gave Jinx a winning smile, "She may be acting odd, but she is still the same person you fell in love with, correct?"

Jinx gave her a wry grin, "Yeah, I guess you're right." she stood, "Thanks Kori."

Star nodded, "It was nothing."

Jen was about to walk through the door, but remembered something, "Oh, Kori?"

"Hm?"

"Please don't tell Rae about this."

Starfire smiled, "As you wish." and Jinx left.

She bumped into Nightwing on her way to her shared room, "Oh! Sorry boss man."

He cocked a brow, "What's up? You look a bit out of it."

She shook her head, "Nah, it's nothing to worry about." she pat his shoulder as she passed by, "I'm still in top form."

He shrugged and continued on his way to his study. He passed by the living room and heard the sounds of animated explosions followed by a shout, "C'mon! I totally had that guy in my scope!"

He smirked, "Facing the real thing isn't enough?" he shook his head in exasperation and continued his way to the study. He couldn't be late. He arrived five minutes early and went through the usual security before entering; three sets of codes, fingerprint scan, eye scan, and a few more unnecessary things.

He entered and was cast into familiar darkness when the door slid shut behind him. A familiar voice called out from the dark, "You're late."

He navigated his way to his desk and switched on a small lamp, illuminating himself and his cloaked friend, "I'm not late, I got here five minutes early."

She smirked, "But it is in your habit to arrive fifteen minutes early to any scheduled event, appointment, or meeting." he looked annoyed, but she rolled her eyes, "Please Richard. You know it's true."

He sighed, "Fine, you got me there." he decided to get tot he heart of the matter, "So why did you want to meet privately? Knowing you, it's probably something important."

She shifted and sat down in a chair, opposite from the swivel desk chair he plopped into, "Before I go into it... I need to know, how have you and Kori gotten along?"

He cocked a masked brow in surprise, she rarely, if ever, was invasive. She mainly left others alone, as long as they returned the favor. "Um..." he coughed, "We're ah... We're doing great. Already planned the second honeymoon on her home world... so that should be interesting."

She frowned slightly, "I see."

He gripped the arm of his chair, "So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

She stood and walked over to the desk he sat at, turned his chair, and tapped a folder placed neatly in the center of the table. "Peruse this. Then we'll talk." she sat back down in her chair and waited patiently as he sifted through the papers.

* * *

Jinx was bored, so she decided to join Changling in his gaming endeavor. She logged in under: ChaosIZp1nk0258 and the game started. The green ones team actually won the shooter matches mostly thanks to the feline. She didn't like to brag, but she was pretty good. Changling high-five her, "Nice! Headshot!"

She clicked a few buttons and decimated the enemy team with a missile strike, "Killing spree." she stated in a sing-song voice.

"Game over." the game stated. The kill cam switched to someone getting a missile to the face.

Cyborg saw that, "Sweet. Who's kill?"

Jinx raised her hand, "That'd be mine Stone."

He high-fived the offered hand, "Of course. Green Machine is good but-" he checked the score, "looks like he's having an off day."

The green one threw him the controller and grumped, "Fine! See if you can do better." he headed for the kitchen, presumably to find something to eat.

The robotic titan vaulted over the couch and plopped down by the pinkette. He switched the profile from Gr33nMachine789 to Cyb3rFly415. The match started, but unfortunately for the two players it was a free for all. Cy groaned as Jinx found him yet again, "C'mon girl! There's other players out there to beat."

She grinned as she tried to outmaneuver him for the high ground. "True Stone, but you're more fun to toy with." she tossed a 'nade. "Hey, heads up."

"Huh?" his character looked to the right just before his head exploded. "Damn. Sticky?"

She smirked, "Yep... now where did you spa- Ah! There you are."

"Seriously! How do you keep finding me?" he was starting to get agitated that she was singling him out.

She giggled, "I tagged you."

His eyes widened in surprise, "WHAT?! I thought those things stopped after the first death."

She shrugged, "Usually they do." she snipped him and two others nearby, "But I leveled up and got a perk for it." she threw a knife, but Cy moved and it struck the person trying to assassinate him, ending the game.

Cy breathed a shaky, relieved breath, "Whew, that was close."

"Aw!" she pouted. She tossed the controller to Changling as he sat back down, "Have fun boys." and she exited the room to prepare for bed. It was a little after ten and she wanted her beauty sleep. "_I just hope I'm not worrying to much... Please be there tonight._" She was a little uncertain if her hopes would be answered.

* * *

Nightwing closed the folder and handed it to Raven, "Looks like everything checks out..."

She could detect the uncertainty in him, "What is it?"

He gave her a critical look, "Are you sure about this? I know we considered the initiative, but that doesn't mean-"

She held up a hand to stop him, "It's fine Richard. I understand your concern. Trust me when I say that I'm not doing this without my own desire in mind. Besides," she handed him a second folder, one of recruitment dossiers, "I've seen to it that you know my opinion on this matter."

He was still grasping at straws, "But what if they need help?"

She smirked, "I'll be available... for a small consultancy fee."

"Raven-"

She waved off his concern, "A joke... thought I'd try it. And yes, I will help when absolutely necessary."

He shook his head, "It won't be the same."

She walked to the door, "Of course it won't, but I have others' desires to worry about. And I _know_ this will fall in with said wants."

He stopped her with an ultimatum, "But is it what you want?"

She stopped herself from phasing through the door, she paused for a considerable amount of time. She turned slightly to answer him, "There is only one thing that I desire most in this world," she help up her folder, "and this is one step into reaching that."

He nodded, "Well you deserve it. I hope you'll be happy."

"I'm growing more content by the day." and she phased through the door and into the hall. She walked along the corridor, clutching the folder tight to her chest. It held the window of opportunity for her... But she still had one more detail to attend to.

Before she stepped into her room she portaled the folder to a more secure location, lest her roommate find it. She stepped through the doorway and into the dark room. She smiled warmly at the sight of the slight rise and fall of the breathing form under the bed covers. She glided over to a dresser and donned her sleep wear, her undergarments, loose lounge shorts, and a white shirt. She crawled silently under the covers and slipped her arms around the others waist, nuzzling her neck while she did. Jinx moaned quietly in her sleep, "Rachel." the empath smiled, but it faded when the petite form beside her shook. Jinx turned and Raven saw her face, there were tears, "Don't leave me."

The empath was struck by shock, "_What is she... oh._" she grimaced as she remembered how she had been a bit distant with her girlfriend in the past five weeks. "_We'll we _have_ been busy with keeping the city safe... And I've been busier planning... but still, how could I do that to her?_"

She felt even more guilty when Jinx sniffed, "Please don't go." if anybody else was with her they would have missed the small whisper, but it was not lost by Raven. The empath held on to her in comfort as she drifted off to join her in a troubled sleep.

* * *

Jinx awoke early in the morning, about seven o'clock, as was per usual. She felt around with closed eyes for what she wanted, but didn't find her. She opened her eyes and found the sheets slightly ruffled on the other end of the bed. This brought a small grin to her face, "_At least she was here._" she set her hand down on Ravens side of the bed, it was still warm, so she must have woken only a few minutes before the feline.

The alarm beside her own side activated with it's own flare, "WAKE UP BITCH!" her eyes flashed pink and the offending device exploded into bits of metal with a pink crackle.

She sighed, "Garfield." she got up and dressed in some casual gear; a black skirt with tights, a pink half sleeve, and her usual platforms. She went to the connecting bathroom to prepare for the day. As she was getting ready her mind wandered, "_How to get back at him..._" she shrugged and gave a little wink to her reflection before departing for breakfast. "_Hope Stone has enough sense to make his famous homemade waffles._"

She walked into the main room just as Cyborg called out, "Yo! Come and get some delicious waffles!" apparently this was some heavenly sign that she should let him live another day.

She plopped in her seat with the four other Titans, "_Wait... four?_" she took stock again and noted her girlfriends absence. She hung her head slightly and sighed as the leaning tower of waffles was placed in front of her, "_It's been so long since we've talked... She's quiet, but I at least have a few conversations with her in a day... and it's almost been a week and we've barely spoken two words to each other._"

Cy notice her melancholy as she poked her food, "What's up Pinky?" She just shrugged as she ate her waffles. The other Titans paused in their eating and looked at each other with concern. The metallic man pressed harder on the issue, "C'mon! We don't need to make this a big issue do we?"

She smiled, thankful for his kindness, "Thanks Stone." she finished her waffles at the same time he did and joined him at the sink, "It's just... Rae and I hardly ever talk. It's been a week and I'm not sure if I should be worried or not."

Stone grinned and gave her shoulder a little tap, "Hey, don't worry so much. Rae said she had some things to take care of for the next hour, but after that she's all yours."

Jinx was surprised, "When did she tell you this?"

Cy finished up and wiped his hands off, "This morning, 'bout forty minutes ago."

Jinx turned to the other titans, "Did you guys know anything about this?"

Star shook her head, Changling was still scarfing down his breakfast and gave an answer that sounded like 'nope', and Nightwing just sipped his coffee as if he heard nothing.

Jinx decided to take care off all her business in one swoop, "First off," her eyes flashed pink and Changlings' breakfast exploded in his face.

"Dude!"

Jinx walked past him, "that was for the alarm." he hung his head in slight embarrassment for being caught. She walked up to the fearless leader, who wasn't looking so fearless at the moment. She slapped her hand down on the table, "Where. Is. She?" as she spoke the area around her cat-like irises glowed pink and the area around her crackled with pink sparks that were her hex energy.

He tried to wipe off the look of astonishment and discretely gestured for his teammates to stand down, they returned to their seats. Nightwing cleared his throat before speaking, "Ah, um... She just has some stuff to prepare-"

She grabbed him roughly by the collar, "For what? What are you hiding?" she shook him a bit, but was stopped from roughing him up by Starfire.

"Please do not hurt my husband."

Jinx let him go, "Sorry... it's just-" She was cut off by her cellphone ringing, it was Raven, "Hold on a sec." she flipped open the phone, "What is it?" she spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, but was also relieved that Rachel called.

Raven caught the annoyed tone, "Sorry I couldn't join you for breakfast, I was making preparations."

She grew a bit frustrated, "So I've heard, but for what?"

"Put some nice clothes on, we're going out for the day."

This surprised the feline, but she remained calm enough to ask the important question, "Fancy or casual?"

She could almost hear the small grin in her voice, "I know how much you detest what people deem 'fancy' so I guess casual will have to do."

Jen fought the smile beginning to form on her face, "_She knows me all to well_." she composed herself before answering, "Um... 'kay. When should I be ready?"

"Fifteen minutes would be preferable, but I'm willing to wait longer."

Jinx shrugged, "Nah, I'm ready now."

"Very well. Hold your breath." She hung up her cell, knowing what was about to happen next. She gave a sheepish grin to Nightwing and Starfire, "Sorry 'bout earlier." she gave them a wink and mock salute, "See ya later!" and darkness enveloped her, taking her off to wherever the empath willed.

Nightwing let out a relieved breath, "Thank god that's over."

Starfire cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What happened? What was friend Raven planning?"

He stood, "C'mon. We got work to do." he headed for the doorway and paused to look at the rest of his teammates confused faces.

Changling spoke up, "Um... What are we gonna do?"

He smirked, "Something that we thought would never happen."

Cy was getting impatient, "C'mon Dick! Spill!"

"We're going to enter Ravens' room." not even death could make the silence more haunting.

* * *

The darkness dissipated and Jinx found herself standing on a hilltop overlooking the city under a cherry blossom tree. Raven stepped around the backside and the feline nearly melted at the heart warming smile she gave her, "Hello Jennifer." she was dressed in black skinny jeans, a dark blue half sleeve shirt, and black slip-ons.

Jenny sighed and rolled her eyes, "What did I tell you about that Rae?"

Rachel raised an amused brow, "The same you have told me all the time. As well as me when you call me by that nickname you gave me."

Jinx nodded, "Fair enough... So why here?" she looked around a bit more, "_Though the view is great... why here?_"

Raven looked off into the city, the breeze blowing through her hair, "Well, the view is nice, so I thought you would like it." she gazed at Jinx, "And this is our last stop for the day when we're done with our outing."

Jinx coked her head, "Oh? Where are we going first?"

Rachel gestured to her, "That's up to you. There are two locations to chose from; the Monastery or the Delve Art Gallery."

Jinx was caught off guard, "What?"

Raven smirked, "What's wrong? Too difficult to choose?"

Jenny shook her head, "Kinda. Delve is kinda hard to get into, you'd have to make reservations a year in advance." she looked at the ground in guilt, "but I haven't seen the kids in awhile now..."

Rachel put her fears to rest, "I have tickets for the day and the gallery closes at six thirty. We have plenty of time."

Jinx smiled, "Well that's a load off my mind!" she nodded, "Right, let's go see the kids first."

The empath smiled, "Very well, but first," she handed Jen a glass bottle filled with cherry blossoms, "take this. It's a gift for Melvin."

The ex-thief examined the bottle, "Sweet, but what about Timmy and Tether?"

Raven shifted, "I have gifts for them as well. Now hold your breath." Jinx took a deep breath and darkness enveloped the pair.

_A few hours later_...

The darkness dissipated and the couple was once again standing under the cherry blossom tree. Jinx held a big grin and Raven held a small smile. Jen stretched, "Ah, it's been forever since I've seen the little tykes. Its still kinda weird that Melvin knows about... y'know, us."

Raven gave a small nod, "The monks at that monastery are more... free with their education than others. I'm glad they have at least not made her ignorant to other relationships that aren't exactly traditional. She is a teenager after all."

Jinx laughed, "I never thought a monk could blush!"

Rachel scowled slightly, "That was highly inappropriate to mention and you must be grateful that they didn't force us to leave."

The feline sighed, "Yeah... it was great seeing them." her eyes grew clouded by doubt, a fact not missed by the empath, "But-"

"Let's get some lunch. You're probably hungry right?" she wanted to continue their outing without further questions.

"No." Her stomach growled in protest. She glared at it, "Shut it, you traitor!"

Raven nodded, "Very well." she tapped her chin in thought, "Let me try and guess what you crave."

Jinx played along, "Fine, but no mind reading."

Rachel waved off her concern, "No, that wouldn't be as fun... but unfortunately I can't turn my empathic sense off."

Jen shrugged, "You know I don't mind."

Ravens smile looked a bit sinister, "Let's see what your tastes are..."

Jinx raised a brow, "_What does she mean?_"

Raes' eyes closed as she took in the roiling emotions of her lover; anxiety, impatience, frustration, adoration, and much much more. Her amethyst eyes opened, "If my senses are correct... you would like-" she held out a hand and a plate of shrimp scampi appeared, "this."

The felines' mouth watered, but she had the sense to ask, "Where-"

"At Gionosais. And it's already paid for."

Jinxs' was shocked, "Rae! That's the fanciest Italian joint in town!"

"All the more reason why you should eat while it's still warm." She handed Jen the silverware and plate while she laid out a blanket at the base of the tree. Jen sat down and was about to gesture for Rae to as well when the empaths' T-comm went off. Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll make this quick."

Jenny smiled, "It's fine. I'll eat while you talk to whoever."

"Thank you." she swept off to the other side of the tree and just past the neighboring tree line, revealing the next surprise for her girlfriend. She smiled at the thought of the shock it would give Jennifer. She shook off the thoughts and answered the ringing communicator, it was Nightwing, "Go ahead."

He loosened his stiff posture, "The job's done."

She nodded, "I'm grateful for the help. And I hope the others were as cooperative...?"

He smirked, "They thought it was some kind of omen, but they eventually helped with the project."

"I see. I take it that you explained."

He laughed, "Yeah, Changling thought the apocalypse started all over again. And we're all behind you on this."

She smirked, "That's good to hear. And Richard?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it." and the comm went blank.

She closed the comm and made her way back to Jen. She finished the meal while Rae was on her call, "Got everything worked out?"

The empath nodded, "Everything's fine." she glanced at the plate and fork, which both disappeared in a flash of dark. She helped Jinx stand and the blanket disappeared as well, "Let's go on the the next event."

The feline rubbed her palms in anticipation, "Oh man! I've been wanting to get inside that gallery since forever!" she laughed as she remembered a heist from the her past life, "Well, legally anyway."

The empath shook her head in exasperation, "Stop. I don't think I want to know."

Jen hugged her from behind, "Ah, c'mon! My records been expunged 'cause of the service with the team."

Rae rubbed the bridge of her nose, "That may be true-"

She was interrupted by a peck on the cheek from her girlfriend, "Let's get going."

Rae smiled, "As you wish." and the darkness took both of them, elsewhere.

_A few more hours later... sunset..._

The darkness faded and left the pair standing under the tree again, gazing at the setting sun. Jen was the first to speak, "What happened to us Rachel?"

Rae closed her eyes to compose herself before looking her girlfriend in the eye, "What do you mean Jennifer?"

She looked hurt by the empaths' response, "Don't give me that Rae! You've been acting weird these past couple of weeks and I wanna know why." she looked down at the ground and pleaded, "Please. If it's me-"

"No." the feline looked up in surprise, tears stinging the corner of her eyes, "It's-" she stroked her lovers cheek to wipe away a few tears, "When did you start noticing?"

Jinxs' eyes shifted, "Um... about five weeks ago."

Raven smirked, "Looks like I'm slipping." Jen still looked concerned and she decided to lay her fears to rest, "Jen, look at me."

She did, Rachel almost never called her by a nickname. So she was surprised when her girlfriend used one of the preferred names. Her voice sounded shaky, "Rae... are you bored of me?" her eyes shifted away again, "Or is there someone else?"

Ravens' eyes widened by a fraction as she contemplated what doubt was eating away at the other woman. She squelched those doubts, "No!" she drew her close and gave her a light peck on the cheek, "You should know how much I want you in my life."

Jenny sighed with relief as she completed the embrace, "Thank the gods." she drew back to look at Rae, "But why have you been... distant? We barely even speak to each other."

Rachel separated from her and shifted nervously, "Um... I've been planning..."

Jinx rolled her eyes, "Well duh... Wait, you've planned this date for five weeks?"

She looked elsewhere than the girl before her, "... Longer..."

Jen quirked a brow, "Well, I know we don't get a lot of down time, but-" she noticed Rachels' right hand was clenched and shaking in what seemed to be nervous energy. This was unusual, she looked to the empath with concern, "Is everything alright?"

Rachel took a shaky breath to give her some confidence, "_It's now or never._" She relaxed and stopped shaking, "Jennifer."

Jinx rolled her eyes again, 'Rae, we've been over this-"

"Please." the tone caught Jen off guard and she quickly shut up, "I-" she took in another breath, "I've only been enjoying life to the fullest when you're around." she smiled a bit at the fond memories, "The last five years have been the happiest of my life. That's why-" she lifted her right hand and uncurled it, slowly, "Jennifer Kamalia Wrangler-" the object was revealed, a ring with a small pink gemstone. Jinx gasped in amazement, tears threatened to fall again, "Will you marry me?"

Jinx let a few tears fall, and immediately wiped them away when she saw conflict on the empaths' features. She took a shaky breath and glomped Rachel. "OMYGODSYES!" she spoke it all out as if it was one word. She then took her new fiance and giving her the most loving and tender kiss they've shared. The only one they could compare it to was the first they shared under the same tree five years ago.

They broke away and rested their foreheads on one another, smiling. Rachel spoke first, "Well... I never expected it to go so well." it was starting to get dark, "Looks like we should start heading home."

Jinx moaned "Aw! Oh well-" she gave her another peck on the lips, "this is probably- Wait... how long have you planned this?"

Raven blushed, "Ten months... And I wasn't sure if you would accept-"

She was cut off by another enthusiastic kiss, "Hey! I love you, you love me; what could you doubt about that?"

She smirked, "Well, I thought you would not want to be tied down."

Jinx smirked herself and decided to have a little fun, "Oh, but I wouldn't mind if it was you tying the knot." she licked her lips and rubbed the others arm sensually, "Mmmm... We should try that later."

Raven rolled her eyes, "And here I was trying to be romantic."

Jen smiled, "Oh gods, I loved it!" she held up the ring, "Is this a dream?"

Raven whispered in her ear, "That wouldn't be fair now would it? You'd wake up and I'd know what you wanted."

Jen hugged her closer, "This _is_ what I wanted." Rachel picked up the feline, "Eep!" she kicked her legs in protest, "Rae! Where are we going!"

They were walking towards the tree line, "Home."

Jinx realized something, "What are we gonna tell the others? _When _are we gonna tell the others?"

Raven did not break pace, "They already know."

"What-"

She looked at her while they cleared the treeline, "How do you think I got the confidence to ask? They started helping around the same time you noticed my strange behavior." sh paused, "Well, Richard did, he told the others today."

A cabin, probably the most illustrious three story cabin ever built loomed before them. Jenny was really impressed, "Sweet. Who lives here?"

Raven held her closer, "Well, I was hoping... we could." she cleared her throat unnecessarily, "I had the team move in our belongings already-"

Jen tugged at her neck to force Rae to look down at her, she looked serious, "Bedroom. Now."

Darkness spirited them away to the second floor master bedroom. They landed on the bed and Jinx already started to feverishly kiss and nip Rachels neck. Raven nearly purred in approval, "Mmm... I take it you like the house?"

Jinx curled up to her, "I love it!" she inched closer and whispered sinfully, "But not as much as I _love_ you." and sealed the moment with a kiss that would mark their new life in their new home.

* * *

**Well how did I do for my first oneshot? C'mon! I love you guys! Now shoe ME some love and tell me what you thought or if I could do better. I hope this is as well recieved (if not more so) than my other posts!**

**Zaan- Crow Claw all the way!**


End file.
